


The Boy At Sev Elev

by bemorequill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, the only fics not on Wattpad are the deh one(s), this Fic is also on Wattpad so go give it some love on there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorequill/pseuds/bemorequill
Summary: When Jeremy Heere is seventeen years old, his father urges him to get a job. However, he ultimately refuses. That is until, a new boy moves in next door. He goes by the name of Michael Mell. He's a stoner, with an affinity for retro video games and vintage 90's drinks. Oh, and he also likes slushees. Maybe, just maybe, Jeremy will take up a job at the local Seven Eleven.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell & Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell/Jeremy Heere
Kudos: 31





	1. The New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I would normally put notes at the end,but since this is a new story,I decided to change things up. This story is also on Wattpad,and has been frequently updated. Both stories will be updated alongside each other. With that being said,please go give this story some love on Wattpad! My username is @bemorequill,same as on here. While you’re at it,go ahead and read my other stories as well! They’ll all eventually be moved here. I’ll still keep writing on Wattpad,though. Enjoy the story!

Jeremy Heere was seventeen years old when his father came into his room, kicking aside empty cans and pizza boxes. 

"You need to get a job." He told him.

Jeremy turned up the volume on the TV set. "Uh huh." 

His father took the remote from him and shut it off. "Jeremy." 

"What?" He asked, annoyed at the fact he could no longer watch his late night crime horror documentaries on Netflix.

His father took the laptop off his bed, and handed it to him. "Look up nearby places that are hiring."

Jeremy reluctantly took the laptop from him, and scrolled through the available job categories, his father directly behind him. 

"You should apply to that one." He told him, jabbing his finger at the previously clean screen. 

Jeremy glared at him, but clicked the link. It read: "Welcome to our employment section. Here you can view our current job openings and apply for positions online."

"I'll leave you to it." His father said, before leaving the room. 

As soon as he heard the door click shut, Jeremy closed the computer and turned the TV back on.

"Well, I'm not doing that." He said, flicking through the channels.

He was suddenly startled by a loud, blaring noise. 

"What the hell was that?" He thought. 

He got up and looked out the window, wincing at the bright sun. 

That's when he noticed two women and a boy about his age climb out of a car, and go to unload a moving van. 

"Holy shit." Jeremy muttered under his breath. The boy was beautiful. 

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks, and groaned. He didn't need the stress of another crush. He already had Christine. Not even to mention the fact that he was a boy. That would be a one way ticket to getting bullied by Rich. 

He shook his head to clear the oncoming stream of thoughts, and darted downstairs to where his dad was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Dad, who're those people?" He asked, pointing to the outside display. 

"I think they're our new neighbors. Why don't you go over and introduce yourself?" 

Jeremy blushed and shook his head. "I.. can't." 

His dad laughed. "Nonsense." He handed him a recently baked pie. "Go bring this to them."

"Dad, I-" He started. 

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because his dad pushing him out the door.

Now outside his living space, with a pie in his hand, Jeremy made his way over to greet the new neighbors and their (hopefully gay) son. 

He knocked hesitantly on the door, twice. The third time, before he could knock, it swung open. 

There stood the boy from before, in all his glory. 

"Umm, hey?" He greeted. 

Jeremy could've melted on the spot. His voice was soothingly rich, like that chocolate Shakespeare that he gave Christine. 

"Dude, you okay?" He asked, shaking Jeremy from his thoughts. 

"Oh, I'm fine. I just uh-wanted to give this to you, to you know-welcome you to the neighborhood." Jeremy babbled. 

The boy took the pie from his hands,and gave him a large smile. "Thanks dude!"

He flushed in response. "No problem, man." He said confidently.

The boy shifted the pie into his other hand, and then extended his previously occupied one for Jeremy to shake. 

"Michael Mell." 

Jeremy smiled and took his hand, gently shaking it. 

"Jeremy Heere." 

"Nice to meet you." Michael replied.

"You too, I hope you like the pie." Jeremy exclaimed. 

"I hope you like the pie? What kind of fucking response is that?" He internally asks himself. 

"Oh I definitely will. My moms love pie." He smiled.

Jeremy was caught off guard for a minute, but then he saw the pride flag patch on Michael's sweater, and he felt a spark of hope ignite inside him. 

"That's great, I'm glad you like it." 

A shrill shout from inside the house interrupted their conversation. 

"Michael! ihinto ang pakikipag-usap sa isang magaling na batang lalaki at pumunta sa loob upang tulungan kami na masira!"

Michael blushed and chuckled fondly. "That's my mom dude, I gotta go." 

Jeremy nodded, but didn't say anything.

The two boys just stood there for a minute, Jeremy gazing wistfully into Michael's eyes. 

"So, um- do you want to hang out later or something?" Michael asked. 

Jeremy nodded eagerly, but then quickly switched back to his composed posture.

"Yeah, sure." He replied. 

Michael blushed once more and put a hand on the back of his neck. 

"Michael! Bilisan mo!" His mother shouted.

He stuck his hand out to Jeremy, who took it to shake one final time. 

"See you later dude." Michael said. 

"See you." Jeremy responded.

He bounded back over to his house, and ran upstairs to his room to avoid questioning from his father.

He sat on his bed, and put a hand over his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, and his face was flushed.

"Oh god." He said.

"I think I'm in love."   
————————————————————————  
Translations:  
"Michael! ihinto ang pakikipag-usap sa isang magaling na batang lalaki at pumunta sa loob upang tulungan kami na masira!":"Michael stop bothering that nice boy and come help us unpack!" 

Roughly translates to:"Michael! Stop talking to a great boy and go inside to help us break!" 

"Michael! Bilisan mo!":"Michael, hurry up!"   
Roughly translates to:see above ^^

(I use google translate for all of these translations,so I apologize if they are inaccurate.)

Thanks for reading!!


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes to visit Jeremy the day after they meet. Hijinks and awkward (sort of) flirting ensues.
> 
> (Michael’s mothers are given random names in this story,since their names are never mentioned in canon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The other six chapters of this story that are already written will be added onto here soon. In the meantime,you can go read those chapters on my Wattpad account @bemorequill! :)

When Jeremy opened the door to the sound of knocking at 8 am on a Saturday, he didn't expect to see Michael Mell.

He also definitely didn't expect to see him carrying a slushie in one hand, and a container of sushi in the other. He also had large headphones on, which were blasting Bob Marley. 

"Michael?" 

He scrambled to pull the headphones off and looked up at Jeremy with a blush spreading across his tanned cheeks. 

"Um,hey dude!" He greeted, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Jeremy held up his hand and yawned, before blinking rapidly. 

"Michael, what are you doing here so early?" He asked. 

"Well, my mothers heard me talking to you yesterday, and they really want to meet you. They loved the pie, by the way." He replied. 

"They just want to meet me?" Jeremy asked, confused. 

The blush on Michael's face deepened and he shook his head. "No! I mean, yes. But you have parents don't you?" Michael inquired. 

"Just my dad." Jeremy responded. 

At the mentioning of his name, his dad popped up behind him. "Hello! You must be the new neighbor, come inside." He exclaimed, ushering him in. 

"Thanks sir, but I really shouldn't-" Michael started. 

"Nonsense, come on in."

Jeremy moved aside so Michael could come in, and he flopped down onto the couch. 

Jeremy hesitantly sat next to him. "Do you like video games?" He asked.

Michael's eyes lit up. "Heck yeah dude!"

"Come upstairs, I've got a Nintendo 64." Jeremy replied. 

Without another word, Michael jumped up from the couch and followed him upstairs.

Jeremy pushed his stuff off of his bed, and shoved a playboy magazine under it.

He and Michael sat on the bed, and Jeremy used the remote to turn on the tv. 

Since he was playing the game last night, he had left it on. 

"Mario Kart? I like your style, dude." Michael told him.

Jeremy laughed and grabbed the controller. "Wanna be player 2?" He asked. 

Michael nodded and took the controller from him.

"I wanna be Bowser." He said, selecting the character. 

"I'll be Wario." Jeremy replied, doing the same. 

"Who do you usually chose?" Michael asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't usually play this, because I have no one else to play it with." He said. "Jesus Christ, that makes me sound like a fucking loser." He thought to himself.

Michael just laughed. "Same. I have a game cube at my house." 

Jeremy nodded and turned his attention back to the screen. 

"You should come over sometime." Michael said, after a beat of silence.

Jeremy almost choked on his spit. In fact, he did start choking. 

As soon as he did, Michael shot up from the bed. "Dude, are you okay?" He asked.

Jeremy put his hand up and punched his chest a few times. 

"I'm good." He finally replied.

Michael sighed and relief and sat back down on the bed. "You had me worried there for a second, dude." He told him.

Jeremy just laughed and pressed start. 

As they were playing the game, Jeremy couldn't help but think about Michael's comment. 

He was invited to his house. Michael Mell's house. His second crush. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Michael whooping and cheering. 

"I won!" He cheered. 

"Did you blue shell me?" Jeremy asked, exasperated. 

Michael nodded triumphantly. "Sure did!" He exclaimed. 

"You're an asshole." Jeremy whined.

"Nah man, you're just a sore loser." Michael replied. 

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him and Michael laughed, before taking a sip of his slushie. 

Jeremy cringed. "How can you drink those things so early in the morning?" He asked. 

Michael smirked. "That's not the only thing I do early in the morning." 

Jeremy blushed. "What do you mean?" 

Michel pulled a piece of rolling paper out of his pocket. 

Jeremy's eyes widened. "You smoke weed?" He exclaimed.

Michael glanced up at him. "Do you have a lighter?" He asked.

Jeremy shrugged off his question. "Do your moms know you do that?" 

Michael smiled. "I have the entire basement to myself, so they rarely ever come down there." 

Jeremy nodded. "If we're going to do that, we can't do it here. Let's go to your place." 

He couldn't believe he had just said those words.

Michael nodded. "Alright. Let's go." 

He picked up his stuff, and followed Jeremy down the stairs. 

"Dad, I'm going to Michael's house!" Jeremy shouted, as he walked out the door. 

"Alright son, be back before dinner!" He replied as the door was shut. 

They walked across the yard to Michael's house, and he opened up the door. 

"I'm home!" He shouted.

One of his mothers instantly walked over, and hugged Michael. She then turned to Jeremy.

"Hello, you must be the new boy my son was talking about." She greeted.

Jeremy smiled and nodded, putting out his hand for her to shake. "Hello, I'm Jeremy." 

However, instead of a handshake, she went in for a hug. "It's so nice to meet the boy my son has become such good friends with." She told him.

Jeremy blushed as she pulled away. Michael had been talking about him to her? 

Michael interrupted by getting in between the two of them. 

"We're going to go play some video games, Ma." He told her. 

She nodded. "Alright son. Jeremy would you like to stay for dinner?" 

"Actually, my dad wanted me-" He started, but got cut off my Michael's mom. 

"He can come too!" She said joyfully. 

Jeremy just nodded. "Thank you ma'am." 

She laughed. "No need for such formalities. Call me Adrienne." 

He smiled. "Okay, thank you Adrienne."

She smiled back and waved at them before walking into the other room. 

Michael led him downstairs to the basement, and then collapsed onto a red beanbag. 

Jeremy just stood there and admired the decor.  
Michael had a bunch of posters hung up, and one large one with Bob Marley on it. 

He also had the gay pride flag pinned up over his bed, where the pac man sheets and comforter were neatly folded.

"You make your bed?" Jeremy asked. 

Michael laughed and shook his head. "Nah, my mom does it. I always tell her there's no point, but she still does it anyways." He said. 

Jeremy nodded silently and stood there, until Michael patted the blue beanbag next to him. 

"Come sit." He told him. Jeremy walked over and flopped down next to him.

He sunk all the way down into the beanbag, and Michael snorted. "Dude, how did you do that? You're taller than I am." He said. 

Jeremy pushed himself up and shrugged. "I don't know." He grabbed a controller and looked over at Michael. 

"I'm player one again." 

Michael groaned. "Seriously?" 

Jeremy nodded his head. "Yup." 

"Well, whatever this game's a two player anyway." Michael replied.

Before Jeremy could ask what game it was, Michael switched on the tv.

"APOCALYPSE OF THE DAMNED" came across the screen in big red letters. 

"Holy shit, you have this game?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

Michael nodded proudly. "It's the crown jewel of my collection. Wanna play?" 

"Hell yeah man!" Jeremy shouted, his eyes lighting up in excitement. 

Michael just grinned and took the controller, pressing start. 

"I left off on level nine, so we'll have to play from there." He told Jeremy.

As soon as the level started, a zombie ran across the screen. Jeremy yelped and almost chucked the controller at the screen. 

Michael paused the game. "Are you okay dude?" He asked.

Jeremy nodded, readjusting himself. 

Michael went to go press start again, when Jeremy's phone went off. 

Michael's head snapped up. "Jeremy, is that the fucking Pokémon theme song?" 

Jeremy blushed, realizing it was the first time Michael had called him by his actual name, not dude or any other name.

"Um, yeah." He replied, sliding across the screen to answer it. 

"Hey dad." He said. 

"Jeremy, where are you? I said to be home by dinner!" His dad scolded.

Jeremy winced. "Sorry dad. The good news is though, Michael's moms invited you over for dinner!" He said, attempting to lighten the mood.

His dad sighed. "Can I talk to Michael please?" 

Jeremy hesitantly handed the phone to Michael, mouthing an "it's for you." 

Michael took the phone and held it to his ear. "Hey Mr.Heere." He greeted, putting the phone on speaker. 

"Hello Michael. Did your moms actually say that, or is Jeremy just making up excuses?" He asked. 

"No sir, they did invite you over. They'd like to meet you." Michael replied. 

The line went quiet for a moment, and both boys heard a shuffling noise, followed by a door slamming. 

"I'll be there in a second." Then the line went dead.

Jeremy sighed in relief. "Thank God, I thought he would get mad." 

Michael handed the phone back to him. "Your dad's really cool dude." 

Jeremy laughed. "He's weird. Sometimes, he doesn't wear pants." He told him.

Michael laughed. "I don't believe it." 

Jeremy smiled. "You better." 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Boys, dinner is ready!"

Michael got up off his bean bag, and noticed that Jeremy was once again sinking down into his. He laughed.

"Do you need some help dude?" He asked.

Jeremy nodded. 

Michael bent down and put his hand out, and Jeremy grabbed onto it. 

He held it for a second, admiring how smooth Michael's skin was. Did he use any lotion? He smelt nice. 

Michael coughed awkwardly, and Jeremy looked up at him. 

His soft brown eyes born into his icy blue ones, and Jeremy felt a blush go across his face.

He wondered if Michael was blushing. It was hard to tell because of his tanned skin. 

"Boys!" Adrienne shouted once more.

They both snapped out of it, and Michael dropped his hand. "Let's go." 

When they arrived upstairs, dinner was set out on the table.

"This looks delicious, Adrienne." Jeremy said, smiling softly.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you Jeremy." 

"Oh!" She said suddenly. "I don't believe you've met my wife." 

A taller woman appeared behind Adrienne, and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello!" She greeted.

Jeremy shook her hand. "Hello, I'm Jeremy." 

"I'm Abigail, it's great to meet you." She replied. 

A knock sounded on the door, and Abigail went to go answer it. 

"Hello, I'm Mr.Heere, Jeremy's dad." 

"Hello Mr.Heere!" She exclaimed.

She moved aside so he could walk in, and he sauntered into the kitchen.

"Hey Jeremy, hey Michael." He said. 

"Hey dad." Jeremy replied.

"Are you guys ready for dinner? We're having chicken adobo and rice pilaf." Abigail said.

"It looks great, mom." Michael told her. 

"Well, dig in then!" She exclaimed.

They all sat down to eat, and all was silent for a little while. 

That is, until Adrienne spoke up. 

"So Jeremy, I'm guessing you're a junior in high school?" She asked.

Jeremy nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Yup, I am." 

"That's great!" She exclaimed. "Michael's the same. We've enrolled him in Middleborough High." She said. 

Jeremy's mouth fell open. "No way! That's the same school I go to!" 

Michael's face lit up. "No way man!" He leaned across the table to high five him.

"This is gonna be so awesome, I hope we have all our classes together." Michael said. 

Jeremy nodded. "So do I." 

The conversation drifted to what Michael's moms did for work, and Jeremy was surprised to find out that Abigail was a wedding planner, and Adrienne worked with children.

Jeremy's dad was somehow able to bring the fact that Jeremy was getting a summer job into the conversation. 

"Where are you going to work?" Adrienne asked. 

Jeremy shrugged. "I was thinking about Seven Eleven." 

"Oh, Michael goes there all the time!" Abigail exclaimed. 

"Yeah dude, you could hook me up with free slushies!" Michael said. 

Jeremy smiled. Maybe this summer wouldn't be too bad after all.


	3. Secrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jeremy and Michael spend some quality time together,Jeremy decides to learn more about him in the best way. Instagram stalking. Of course,after he gets off to his new friend. You know,normal things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some sexual content in this chapter so watch out for that :0

Once they finished dinner, Jeremy and Michael excused themselves to go downstairs. 

As soon as they got down there, Michael pulled the blunt out of his sweater pocket. 

"You wanna take a hit?" He asked. 

"Michael!" Jeremy scolded. "Were you hiding that in your pocket the whole time during dinner?" He asked. 

Michael shrugged, lighting it up. "Maybe." 

He lifted it to his lips and inhaled. Jeremy watched him intently.

He pulled it away and exhaled, closing his eyes and sighing. 

Jeremy watched the smoke roll off his lips. 

Michael opened up his eyes. "Sorry man, did you wanna try it?" 

"Um, I don't know." Jeremy replied. 

"Here, lemme try something." Michael said.

Jeremy nodded. "Alright." 

Michael leaned close to him, almost too close.   
"Open your mouth." 

Jeremy blinked. "What?" 

"Just do it." Michael replied, holding the blunt to his lips. 

He inhaled the smoke once more, and then leaned even closer to Jeremy. 

"Michael, what are you-" He got interrupted, as Michael blew the smoke out. 

It went into his mouth, and Jeremy's eyes widened.

Michael pulled away, his eyes half lidded, and smirked. "There." 

Jeremy blushed and let the smoke out. "Damn." He muttered. 

Michael smiled. "Wanna try it for yourself now?" 

Jeremy shook his head. "No, that's okay." 

Michael shrugged. "Suit yourself." 

Michael kept smoking, when a loud knock on the door sounded.

"Jeremy, it's time to go!" His dad shouted from up the stairs.

Jeremy sighed and turned to Michael. "Sorry man, it looks like I've gotta go." 

"Jeremy!" His dad called.

"I'm coming dad!" Jeremy replied.

He pushed suddenly. "Do I look high?" He asked Michael.

He laughed. "Nah man, it's going to take more than one little hit to get you high." He told him. 

Jeremy nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." 

"You will?" Michael asked.

Jeremy's face flushed, and he realized he hadn't even known Michael for a full day. 

Seeing the expression on his face, Michael laughed. 

"I'm just messing with you dude. How about I come over your place in the morning, same time?" He offered. 

Jeremy nodded a bit too enthusiastically. "Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Michael replied.

"Bye." Jeremy said, as he dashed up the stairs. 

As soon as he heard the basement door slam shut, Michael flopped down onto his bed and groaned, shoving his face into the pillow.

"I'm so gay."   
-  
When Jeremy got into the house, his dad cornered him. "We need to talk."

Jeremy looked up at him. "About what?" 

"This Michael boy. You like him, don't you?" He asked.

Jeremy blushed, quickly shaking his head. "No way,dad! I told you that I liked Christine!" He exclaimed.

His dad backed up, shrugging. "I was just asking." 

"Well, I'd prefer it if you didn't try to intervene with my love life." Jeremy replied.

His dad said nothing and shuffled off. "Goodnight Jeremy." 

He winced. Was he too harsh? 

He decided to ignore it for now, and instead went up to his room. 

He shut his blinds, pulled off his jeans, sat down at his desk, and turned his laptop on. 

He went over to the file labeled "homework", and clicked on it. 

Various pornographic images flashed across the screen, and Jeremy felt himself getting hard. 

He grabbed the lotion and a napkin, and slipped a hand into his boxers. 

He chose an image with his other hand, and started jerking off. 

It was nothing too exhilarating, as he had seen all the images before. 

Suddenly, a new image popped into his head, and it was that of Michael Mell. 

"Jeremy you horny bitch, you literally haven't even known Michael for a day, and you're jerking off to him?" He thought to himself.

He shooed the thoughts away and focused on Michael. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? 

He imagined numerous things about Michael. Most of the things weren't inherently sexual, with most of them being him imagining Michael smiling or laughing. 

He bit his lip as he came, and then tossed the tissue into the trash. 

He then felt a wave of embarrassment and guilt wash over him. He had just jerked off to Michael. His best friend. His only friend.

He groaned and put his head down on his desk.  
"That boy is going to be the death of me."

It was about 9:45, so Jeremy still had pretty much the entire night ahead of him. 

He wanted to learn more about Michael, so he decided to look him up. 

It wasn't creepy, he was just trying to find information,he told himself. 

He looked up his name, and an Instagram account popped up in the search results.

"michaelmell69" it read. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Of course he would choose that name. 

He started going through his profile, and a picture of Michael with another boy caught his eye.

He clicked on the picture, and the boy other boy had his arms around Michael. Jeremy's breath hitched. 

He checked who was tagged, and saw the username. "dustin.kropp" He clicked it.

Dustin had thousands of followers, and he seemed like a popular kid. "Then why would he date someone like Michael?" Jeremy thought.

"Michael doesn't seem like a popular kid, so how did he manage to snag someone who is?" Jeremy wondered. 

He kept scrolling down Dustin's profile, and he saw the same picture of the two of them that was in Michael's profile. 

He read the caption, and it said, "1 year with my player 2. I love you babe <3." 

Jeremy felt a spark of jealousy. Michael was supposed to be his player 2. 

His jealousy shocked him. He had only know. Michael for a day, so why was he so upset? 

He went back to look at Michael's post with Dustin, and read the caption. 

"1 year with my player 1.mahal kita sweetheart <3." 

Jeremy scrolled down and looked at the date of the post. August 22nd, 2017. 

That was two years ago, and it was both of their recent posts. Jeremy felt a spark of hope. 

He wanted to ask Michael if they were still dating, but then he would know that he was stalking him on Instagram. 

He decided to look through more of his photos, and clicked on one that was a selfie.

It was Michael, without his glasses, winking at the camera. There was no caption, but a comment from Dustin, which read, "(;" 

That photo was also from a long time ago. 

Jeremy closed the tab and smiled. Maybe he did have a chance.


	4. Lean In Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward introduction at Jeremy’s house,he and Michael are have a heart to heart about one of Jeremy’s tormentors. Mr.Heere thinks they were playing wii sports. He’s wrong.

Michael came over the next morning, and knocked on the door. Jeremy's dad opened it, and lo and behold, he wasn't wearing any pants.

"Hey Michael. Jeremy's upstairs." He said. Michael nodded, trying not to look down. 

"Thanks Mr. Heere." He said, pushing past him to go upstairs.

He knocked on the door, and there was no answer. 

"Jeremy?" Michael called. 

He jiggled the door handle, but it was locked. 

"He must be asleep." Michael muttered to himself. 

He went to go and knock again, but then he got an idea. 

He pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket, and used it to pick the lock. 

When he got inside, the room was dark. Jeremy's computer was on, and he was asleep at the desk. 

The computer screen illuminated Jeremy's face, and made his freckles more prominent.

Michael blushed. He looked adorable when he was asleep. 

Jeremy stirred, and Michael quickly shut the door.

He leaned close to his face, breathing softly. "Jer?" He whispered.

"Mmm." Jeremy mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Wake up Jer." Michael said, gently touching his face.

"Ngh, Michael?" He murmured, slightly opening up his eyes.

Michael immediately pulled his hand back. "Hey man." 

Jeremy yawned. "What time is it?" He asked.

Michael checked his phone. "Eight." He replied.

Jeremy groaned and put his head down onto the desk. "Why are you here so early?" He asked, his voice muffled.

"You told me to come here last night." Michael said. 

Jeremy nodded tiredly and yawned. He stood up and stretched, and Michael's eyes flicked down.

Jeremy wasn't wearing pants either. 

Michael decided to crack a joke as an attempt to lighten the mood. "Like father like son, huh?" He asked with a chuckle. 

Jeremy rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean?" 

Michael motioned to his lower half, and Jeremy looked down. 

He could've died from embarrassment right there on the spot. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants off the floor and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, all in one swift motion. 

Michael collapsed himself onto Jeremy's bed and played on his phone as he waited for him to come out of the bathroom.

Jeremy walked out and flopped down onto the bed next to Michael. 

"Dude,why didn't you tell me I didn't have any pants on?" He asked.

Michael shrugged, and Jeremy noticed his red face. "I dunno. I thought it was funny." 

Jeremy smiled and playfully slapped his arm. "Jerk." 

Michael smirked and shoved him. "Shut up nerd." 

They kept playfully hitting each other,and a minute later, Jeremy was pinned down beneath Michael. 

"Gotcha Jer." He said triumphantly. 

Jeremy blushed and looked up at Michael. His lips looked so soft. He wondered what they would feel like against his own.

The smile on Michael's face slowly faded and he stared into Jeremy's eyes.

Jeremy felt his heart beating rapidly. He wondered if Michael could feel it too. 

Michael reached a hand up and caressed the side of Jeremy's face. 

He could've exploded right there.

Jeremy leaned in closer, and pulled Michael's glasses off. 

Michael grabbed his hand and held it. "Jeremy.." He whispered. 

He looked up and they locked eyes. "Yes?" 

Michael leaned in, dangerously close to his lips, when a loud crash was heard. 

The boys broke apart faster than the speed of light, and glanced outside of the room to figure out where the sound was coming from.

It was Jeremy's dad, knocking on the door. 

"Jeremy, are you awake?" He asked. 

Jeremy looked over at Michael and felt his face turn red.

Michael shrugged and motioned for him to open the door. 

He did, and his dad stood there. "Why are you two all sweaty?" He asked. "Were you playing wii sports?" 

Jeremy groaned in embarrassment and Michael stifled a laugh. 

"Sure dad." He replied. 

"Okay then. Michael, make sure not to stay too late. You boys both have school in the morning." His dad said, closing the door behind him.

Jeremy awkwardly looked over at Michael once the door shut. "So, are you nervous for your first day?" He asked. 

Michael nodded. "Yeah." He turned to Jeremy and flashed a smile. "At least I'll have you though, right?" 

Jeremy blushed. "Yeah." 

"So then, tell me about Middleborough High. What's it like there?" Michael asked. 

"Torture." Jeremy replied.

"I'm taking it high school hasn't been treating you well?" Michael asked with a chuckle.

Jeremy shook his head. "Not nearly as well as you'd think." 

Michael smiled. "Well, don't worry man. You've got me, and we're a team." He said.

Jeremy smiled back at him. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?" 

Michael nodded. "I sure am! He exclaimed. I mean, I'm going to school with my best friend, so why wouldn't I be?"

"Fair point." Jeremy replied. "Although, I should warn you about some things."

"What about?" Michael asked. 

"Well, there's this kid named Rich, and he bullies me everyday. So, if he sees you hanging around me, he might try to bully you too." Jeremy replied.

"I'll beat his ass." Michael growled.

Jeremy blushed at the thought of Michael protecting him. 

"He's like four feet tall, so you won't have much trouble." Jeremy admitted.

Michael laughed. "I'll keep that it mind." 

Suddenly, his phone rang. Michael picked it up and answered it. "Hey Ma." 

He winced at the loud shouting on the other end of the phone. "Ma, don't worry. I'm at Jeremy's house." 

He paused for a moment. "Yeah, I'm staying the night. Could you drop off my stuff for me please?" He asked. 

After waiting for a response, a smile spread across Michael's face. "Yeah, I love you too." He said, before hanging up the phone.

Jeremy wished Michael could say those words to him. 

"My mom's bringing my stuff over." Michael told him.

Jeremy nodded. "Okay."

Both boys were silent until Jeremy's dad shouted up the stairs. "Michael, your mother is here!" 

"I'll be right back dude." Michael said to Jeremy, before walking down the stairs. 

When Michael left the room, he left his phone face up on the bed.

Jeremy knew he shouldn't. It would be an invasion of Michael's privacy. His phone probably had a password on it anyways. 

He clicked the button on it, and his phone turned on. 

His lock screen was a weed leaf with a galaxy background. Jeremy chuckled. He didn't expect anything else from Michael.

Upon hearing Michael's footsteps, he threw the phone down onto the bed. 

Michael burst into the room and dropped his stuff onto the floor. 

"I can drive us to school tomorrow, so we don't have to get up early for the bus." He said.

"You have a car?!"Jeremy exclaimed. 

Michael nodded and walked over to the window, motioning Jeremy to come over. 

Jeremy got up and looked out the window. "Is that your car?" He asked, pointing to a blue PT cruiser. 

Michael nodded proudly. "She's my baby." 

Jeremy wished he would talk like that about him. 

He shook the thoughts away. "That's really cool man." 

Michael yawned and walked over to the bed to check his phone. "It's ten thirty. We should probably get to bed." 

"Yeah." Jeremy replied.

A silence fell over both boys, until Jeremy spoke up.

"Wanna play super smash bros?" 

Michael smirked. "You're on."


	5. Riding In Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is pining over Michael in the wee hours of the morning,but then realizes they’re going to be late for their first day of school. Michael swears on his P.T. Cruiser that it’ll get them there in time. (I can’t write chatter summaries since I never did it on Wattpad so bear with me)

The boys didn't go to bed until about 3 am. This meant that they had to get up at 6:15.

Jeremy's alarm rang, and he groaned and opened his eyes. He looked over and saw Michael peacefully sleeping next to him.

He took in his features. Michael had faint freckles across his nose, and they were barely visible. 

His brown hair looked soft to the touch, so that's what Jeremy did.

He reached his hand up and hesitantly ran it through Michael's hair. The alarm kept ringing.Jeremy decided it could wait. 

He was right. Michael's hair was incredibly soft.

Michael's eyes opened slowly, and he saw Jeremy running his fingers through his hair. He blushed and closed his eyes again. It felt nice.

Jeremy hadn't noticed that Michael had woken up. He moved his fingers out of his hair and cupped the side of his face. No homo though. At least, that's what he told himself. 

Michael felt the blush rise up to his cheeks again. He opened his eyes again. "Hey." He said softly.

Jeremy pulled his hand away faster than the speed of light. "Uhh, hey!" He said, his face turning red.

"Were you just caressing my cheek?" Michael asked. 

"Uhhh, no?" Jeremy replied.

Michael snorted. "Dude, you're so gay." 

Jeremy pouted. "You're so gay."

Michael laughed. "You're not wrong." 

He checked his phone. "Dude, we're gonna be late."

Jeremy cursed and picked some clothes up off the floor. He ran into the bathroom and got dressed.

When he reappeared from the bathroom, Michael was already dressed. He was wearing a red hoodie, and a pair of black ripped jeans. 

Jeremy had to pull his cardigan down to hide his boner. "Think straight thoughts, Jeremiah." He told himself. 

Michael twirled his keys around his finger. "You ready to go dude?" He asked.

Jeremy nodded and grabbed his bag. "Bye dad!" He called, walking down the stairs. 

"Bye boys! Have a good first day!" His dad called back. 

They walked out to Michael's car and climbed inside.

"Great, now we're gonna be late." Jeremy pouted.

"Not if we speed." Michael replied.

Jeremy's eyes widened. "Michael! You can't do that!" He exclaimed.

"Dude, do you even have your license?" Michael asked, sarcasm lingering in his tone.

"Uhh, o-of course I do!" Jeremy sputtered, his face turning red. 

Michael smirked at him. "Right. Anyways, do you want to get to school on time or not?" 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go." 

Michael shifted from drive into park, and slammed his foot down onto the gas. 

The car surged forward, but maintained a steady pace. 

"Michael..we're going fifty miles per hour." Jeremy deadpanned.

"It's kind of fast." Michael replied.

Jeremy raised a brow at him and Michael huffed. "Well it's not like we have any other choices!" He exclaimed.

Jeremy sighed, tapping his fingers against the dashboard. "I guess you're right." 

So with the car moving at an agonizingly slow pace, the boys finally made it school. On time, may I add. 

They had five minutes left before the bell rung, so Jeremy led Michael inside. 

Jeremy flinched and went to hide behind Michael when he saw Rich approaching. 

"Hey tall ass, what's-" He paused abruptly and stared up at Michael.

"Michael?" He asked. 

Michael looked down and waved. "Hey little dude." 

Rich's eyes widened. "Holy shit it is you! How've you been man?" 

Michael gasped. "Rich? Hey dude!"

Jeremy stepped out from behind Michael. "You two know each other?" He asked. 

Rich leaned up and slung an arm around Michael's shoulder. "Hell yeah we do!" He exclaimed,ruffling his hair.

Michael chuckled softly and playfully shoved Rich off. "You're a dork." 

Rich opened his mouth to say something,but was stopped when Jake walked over. "Hey Rich, hey Michael." 

He paused. "Michael?!" He looked over at the Filipino boy. 

Rich nodded excitedly. "Our boy's back!"

Jake threw his arms around him. "We missed you man,no homo."Michael dropped his bag down and hugged Jake. "I missed you guys too,no homo."

Jeremy couldn't help but feel jealous. He glanced over at Michael before turning around and walking away to his locker. 

When Jake released Michael, he pointed in Jeremy's direction. "You better go get your boyfriend."

Michael's cheeks flushed. "H-He's not my boyfriend." 

Rich winked. "Not yet." 

Michael laughed and shoved him. "Shut up." 

"Go get em!" Rich cheered as Michael walked away.

Once he was out of sight, Rich turned to Jake. "How long do you think it's gonna be before they start dating?" He asked.

Jake hummed. "I'd give it a month or two. Besides,doesn't Jeremy have the hots for Christine?" 

Rich raised an eyebrow. "Don't you?"

Jake shrugged and looked away. "I don't know anymore." 

Rich decided to drop the subject. "Welp,I've gotta get to class. See you later bro!" He shouted,running down the hall.

Jake watched him go with a small smile on his face. 

Meanwhile,Michael rushed to catch up Jeremy. "Jer!" He called. "Wait up!" 

Jeremy stopped abruptly and turned around. "What?" 

Michael's eyes narrowed. "What's your problem?" 

Jeremy sighed and leaned against the lockers. "Why didn't you tell me that you know Rich and Jake?" 

Michael stood next to him and put his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you,until you said that he bullied you. I didn't want you to think that I associated with someone who hurt you." He murmured. 

Jeremy wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulder. "Oh,Michael." He mumbled. "No,I'm sorry. I think I was just jealous."

Michael looked up at him,his lips pursed. "Jealous?" God,Jeremy wanted to kiss him.

He nodded. "Yeah,we didn't meet that long ago,but you're my best friend. My only friend." He said.

Michael chuckled. "Don't worry Jer,I'll always be your player one." He told him.

Jeremy smiled and pulled him into a bro hug™️. "I'll always be your player two." 

Michael beamed. "I wouldn't have it any other way,mahal ko." He prayed to every single god that Jeremy didn't understand Tagalog.

Jeremy tilted his head in the most adorable way. "What's that mean?" He asked with a giggle.

A blush spread like wildfire across Michael's cheeks. "It means best friend." He lied.

Jeremy smiled. "Okay then,mahal ko." He said,way too confident of himself.

Michael playfully rolled his eyes. "Come on,we're gonna be late to class." 

The two walked down the hallway together, laughing and smiling all the way.


	6. Play Rehearsal & Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jeremy have a heart to heart in the school bathroom,and officially become bros. Michael and Jake discuss their crushes. Awkward video game references and flirting ensue.

Jeremy had theatre with Christine for last period. He had ended up eating lunch with Michael,and also with Jake and Rich. 

When Michael had suggested that they all sit together,Rich and Jake both pulled him to the side to talk in private. All Jeremy overheard was "we can't be seen with him," and "we have a reputation." 

The words stung of course, but it was nothing Jeremy wasn't used to hearing. What surprised him was Michael's response.

"If you can't be seen with him,then you can't be seen with me. Jeremy is my best friend. How would you feel if I said that about Rich?" He asked,jabbing his finger into Jake's chest. 

Rich sighed. "You're right. We'll give him a chance,headphones." 

Michael's eyes lit up. "Thanks guys. I'm gonna go get Jer." 

Rich turned to Jake. "He's got it bad for that boy." He said with a smirk.

Jake nodded. "Oh yeah he does." 

Michael grabbed Jeremy by the arm. "Come on,let's go eat." 

Jeremy shook the thoughts of Michael away and sat down in his usual seat next to Christine. 

She smiled at him. "Hey Jeremy."

His face flushed,but not as much as it normally did. Was it because of Michael? 

"Hey Chris. What's up?" He asked. 

"Nothing, just getting ready to audition for tomorrow." She replied,placing the script she was reading down.

"You're gonna be great." Jeremy told her,a shy smile on his face. 

"Thank you Jeremy,I'm really nervous." She said. 

He was about to say something,until his phone went off. Everyone was talking,so Mr.Reyes hadn't heard it.

He pulled his phone out and turned it on to see a text from Michael. He opened the text up and it read,"BRO I FOUND OUT HOW TO GET PAST THE COOLMATHGAMES BLOCK ON THE SCHOOL COMPUTERS!!" attached to the text was an image of Michael giving a thumbs up to the computer, while the screen displayed Papa's Pizzeria.

Jeremy laughed a bit and started typing back. "DUDE YOU GOTTA SHOW ME HOW I GET SO BORED DURING THAT CLASS." 

Michael sent back a thumbs up emoji. 

Jeremy put his phone away,and he didn't notice Christine peeking over his shoulder. 

"Who's that?" She asked. 

Jeremy blushed. "Just my friend Michael." He said. 

"You can speak Tagalog?" Christine inquired.

Jeremy shook his head. "Nope." 

"Oh,because your contact name for Michael is Tagalog." She told Jeremy. "It stands for player one,right?" 

Jeremy nodded hesitantly. "Do you speak it?" 

Christine nodded. "I'm not completely fluent,but my parents made me learn it when I was younger. I only said yes because I thought it was something about those peanut butter Girl Scout cookies." She admitted. 

Jeremy laughed. "Aren't those called Tagalongs?" 

She nodded. "Yeah,I was a dumb child." 

Jeremy laughed again,but then an idea came to mind. "Hey Chris,since you know some Tagalog,I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Of course,what is it?" She asked. 

"Michael told me something in Tagalog earlier,and he said it meant best friend. But I think it means something else. Could you tell me?" Jeremy said. 

"What did he say?" Christine hummed.

"Mahal ko?" Jeremy told her.

Christine's eyes widened. "He told you that?" 

Jeremy nodded. "Why? Is it a bad thing?" 

Christine shook her head rapidly. "No! No,it's just surprising." 

Jeremy raised a brow. "So what does it mean?" 

Christine wracked her brain for an excuse. "Uhh,it means expensive games." She lied.

"What does th-" Jeremy got cut off by Mr.Reyes' loud clap. "Everyone be quiet! Class is starting." 

Jeremy sat through an hour of Mr.Reyes talking about Shakespeare's plays,though he wasn't paying attention. He kept focusing on what Michael had said to him,and why Christine was so surprised by it. 

He decided he'd talk to Michael after school. He was driving him home anyways. 

After the final bell rung,Jeremy watched Christine dash out of the classroom. She must've been eager to get home,he thought.

He went searching for Michael,only to see him in the distance,talking to Jake. He glared at them and went to go hide around the corner. 

The two were walking together,in Jeremy's general direction. He wondered where Rich was. 

Jeremy was about to leave,until he heard Michael's voice. "Come on Jake,you know he doesn't like me." 

Jeremy's ears perked up. Who was Michael talking about? 

"You won't know unless you tell him,man." Jake replied.

"Yeah right. I tell him the day you tell Rich." Michael countered. Jake elbowed him hard in the side. "Shut up."

Jeremy blinked in disbelief. Jake had a crush on Rich? 

They were coming closer,so Jeremy ran around the corner. He hadn't been watching where he was going,and he collided with Rich. 

"What the fuck tall ass?" He grumbled. Jeremy looked around anxiously,before grabbing Rich and pulling him into the bathroom. 

"Jeremy,what the-" Jeremy clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shh." He peeked around the corner and ducked his head back when Jake and Michael started walking down the hall. 

Once they were out of sight again,he pulled his hand off of Rich's mouth. "What's your problem?" Was the first thing he said.

"Michael's got a crush on someone." Jeremy told him.

There was a glint in Rich's eyes. "Yeah?" He murmured with a smile.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah,and I'm worried." 

Rich tilted his head. "Why's that?" 

"Because I-" Jeremy stopped himself. What the hell was he doing? Rich had bullied him for years. Now here he was,about to spill his secret to him.

Rich looked up at him. "Because what?" He asked.

"I-I don't know.." Jeremy muttered. 

"Don't lie to me. You like headphones,don't you?" Rich said.

"Yeah,beats are my favorite brand." Jeremy replied.

Rich rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. You've got a crush on Mell." 

Jeremy blushed. "So what if I do? Go ahead,tell everyone. Let them tear me apart." He said.

Rich shook his head. "I'm not gonna do that. I'm gonna tell you two things and if you ever tell anyone, I'll kick your ass. Got it?" 

Jeremy nodded rapidly. Rich sighed. "Here goes."

"One,I'm bisexual. Two,I've got a crush on Jake." He admitted. 

Jeremy stayed silent. Rich glanced at him. "Dude,I just poured my fucking soul out to you. Aren't you gonna say anything?" 

"Bisexual is when you like girls and boys,right?" Jeremy asked,his voice small.

"Yup." Rich replied simply.

"Rich? I think I'm bisexual." Jeremy said. 

Rich grinned at him. "Join the club. Who is it? Just kidding,I already know. It's Michael." 

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah,it is." 

"Dude,you have to tell him. I know for a fact that he feels the same way." Rich told him.

"No way man,you're fucking with me." Jeremy responded.

"I'm not,but Michael will be soon." Rich winked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Sure Rich." 

"I'm telling you dude,if you don't tap that ass,someone else will." Rich stated. 

Jeremy almost choked on his spit. "Calm down,he doesn't even know I like him yet." 

"Yeah,not yet. Come on,I'll tell Jake if you tell Michael." Rich insisted. 

Jeremy shook his head. "No way." 

Rich slammed his hand down onto the sink counter. "What the hell is stopping you? You both like each other,just tell him!" 

Jeremy pursed his lips. "What's stopping you?" He asked.

Rich paused and looked into the mirror. "Uncertainty." He traced his fingers over the burn marks on his shoulders. Jeremy then remembered the "rumor" that had gone around about his burns. Some say it was a house fire,but Jeremy had overheard Rich saying that his father burned him with cigarettes.

"I'm scared." Rich continued."Jake's my best friend,and I don't know if he likes me back. It's not the same as it is with you and Michael. Like obviously,we're best friends. But, Jake could have anyone he wanted." 

"So could you." Jeremy said. "Anyone would be lucky to have you." 

Jeremy was slightly offended at the insinuation that Michael couldn't have anyone he wanted. 

He wasn't prepared for the hug that Rich gave him. "That sounds so gay,tall ass." He snickered. 

"Shut up,we're friends now. Bisexual bros." Jeremy exclaimed. 

Rich chuckled. "Pfft,alright. Bisexual bros." He confirmed. 

He and Jeremy fistbumped. "Oh by the way,Jake totally likes you back." Jeremy said nonchalantly.

Rich's head whipped around. "What?" 

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah,I heard Michael say to Jake that the day he told me his feelings was the day Jake told you his." 

Rich seemed hopeful for a moment,and then deflated. "You probably heard them wrong."

Jeremy shrugged. "Hey,if you don't tap that ass,somebody else will." He said,mimicking Rich's words.

Rich stood up,seemingly confident. "You know what? You're right. I'm gonna do it." 

Jeremy stood up as well. "That's the spirit! I believe in you man." 

"Thanks tall a-I mean,Jeremy. Man,that's gonna take some getting used to." Rich laughed.

Jeremy leaned down to pick up his bag,and Rich tapped his shoulder. "Can you come with me when I tell him?" He asked.

"Of course." Jeremy replied automatically. Rich was his friend now,and he was going to be there for him.

They exited the bathroom and walked down the hallway. Jake and Michael were both standing near the doorway exit,and Rich took a deep breath. "Make sure no one's coming down the hall." He told Jeremy. 

"Yo,Jakey D!" He shouted,running full speed towards the other boy. 

"Rich? What the-" Jake got cut off as Rich leapt into his arms and kissed him.

Jake was understandably surprised,but shortly began kissing back. He ran his hands down to the small of Rich's back and pulled him closer.

When they both pulled away,Rich was grinning from ear to ear. "So I take it you like me back?"

"Of course,idiot." Jake chuckled. 

"Well then,I'll do the honors. Jake Dillinger,will you be my boyfriend?" Rich asked.

"Yes,nothing would make me happier." Jake replies,leaning in to kiss him again.

Jeremy and Michael stood there awkwardly at opposite ends of the hall,words on both the tips of their tongues,but neither one knew quite how to say them. 

Rich and Jake finished kissing,and were now holding hands. They began to walk out,until Rich stopped abruptly and turned around,giving a thumbs up to Jeremy and mouthing a "thanks". 

Jeremy have him a thumbs back in response,and started to make his way towards Michael.

Michael was absentmindedly watching Rich and Jake leave. Jeremy tapped his shoulder. "You ready to go? You said you'd drive me home." He told him. 

"Yeah." Michael replied, walking out the doors. "Let's go." 

They climbed inside the car,and Michael stared it. He went to go put his hand on the stick shift,and Jeremy instinctively moved his hand on top of his. 

Michael looked up at him in surprise and Jeremy thought he'd done something wrong,so he went to pull his hand away. 

Michael moved faster than the speed of light to grab his hand again. 

Jermey looked up at him. "Michael?" He murmured. 

His eyes met Michael's,and they seemed to twinkle. "Yes?" Michael replied.

"I-I really like you. Like,a lot more than a friend." Jeremy admitted. 

Michael said nothing,and Jeremy looked down in embarrassment. He had said the wrong thing. 

Suddenly,he felt Michael's hands cup his cheeks,forcing him to look into his eyes. 

"Jeremy." Michael breathes. "Can I kiss you?" 

Jeremy blushed and nodded. "God,please." 

Then Michael's mouth was on his. Their kiss wasn't as innocent as Rich and Jake's,surprisingly. 

After about five seconds of regular kissing,Michael was licking Jeremy's lips,and his tongue was in his mouth. 

Jeremy whined and slid his hands under Michael's hoodie and shirt,where he was surprised to find that he had a six pack. 

His hands roamed all over Michael's chest while the other boy's tongue explored his mouth. 

Michael wasn't sure what to with his hands,so he decided to move to put one on Jeremy's knee. That was a mistake. He hand brushed against the stick shift,and put the car into reverse. 

They only stopped making out when they felt the car start going backwards. 

"Oh fuck." Michael muttered,scrambling to stop the car. When he finally did,Jeremy started laughing. 

"Jesus Christ. We could've gotten killed or hit a pole or something." He said. 

"You wouldn't have noticed if we did hit a pole anyways,with your hands all over me." Michael smirked.

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him. "It's not my fault you're so hot." 

Michael chuckled. "And it's not my fault you're such a twink." 

Jeremy gasped,pretending to be offended. "I am not! If anything,you are." 

"You've wounded me,mahal ko." Michael exclaimed.

"Yeah,that definitely doesn't mean best friend." Jeremy said.

Michael leaned in to kiss him again. "You catch on quickly." He whispered against his lips.

Jeremy pulled away with a smug smile on his face. "Nope,not yet." 

Michael pouted. "Why not?" 

"We haven't even confirmed this yet. But I wanna make out again, so let's do this quickly. Michael Mell,will you be my boyfriend?" 

"No." Michael stated. 

Jeremy looked at him in disbelief. He was confused,and upset. What was happening? 

Michael noticed this,and put his hand on his shoulder. "However,I will be the Pac-Man to your ghost." 

Jeremy blinked away the tears that were building up in his eyes. "What?" 

Michael shrugged. "I was trying to think of some nerdy video game way to say yes. I couldn't think of anything,and Pac-Man eats the ghosts so it doesn't really make any sense." 

Jeremy smirked. "So you're saying you're gonna eat me?" He asked,wiggling his brows.

Michael hummed,rubbing circles on his thigh. "Do you want me to?" 

"Mmm." Jeremy muttered,leaning in to kiss him again. Michael stopped him by putting his hand up.

"I'd love to continue this,but if we keep kissing we're never gonna get to your house." He said.

"I'm fine with that." Jeremy replied,trying to kiss him. 

"I'm not. I'm your boyfriend now,and I don't need your dad to kick my ass if you're not home." Michael told him. 

"My boyfriend. I like the sound of that." Jeremy sighed,putting his head on Michael's shoulder. 

"So do I,mahal ko. Now let's get you home." He replied,kissing his head. 

"That means my love,doesn't it?" Jeremy asked.

Michael chuckled. "Was it that obvious?" 

Jeremy nodded. "How do you say I love you?" 

"Mahal kita." Michael replied. 

"Mahal kita." Jeremy repeated. He looked up at Michael,eyes glistening. "Mahal kita." 

Michael beamed. "I love you too. This is happening so fast,we just found out we both liked each other like twenty minutes ago." 

"Is that a bad thing?" Jeremy asked. Michael shook his head. "No way,I'm so happy." He said.

"Me too,mahal ko." Jeremy giggle.

"Mahal na mahal kita." Michael told Jeremy as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Jeremy leaned back in the seat and sighed contentedly. "What's that mean?" 

"I love you so much." Michael whispered into his ear. 

Jeremy felt shivers go up his spine. "I love you so much more." Was all he could manage to get out. He turned his head to kiss Michael again,and he felt him smile against his lips. It made his knees go weak. 

Michael pulled away from the kiss and put his hands on the wheel. "Alright,let's get you home for real this time." 

"Will you stay with me? I don't wanna be alone." Jeremy murmured.

"You have your dad." Michael told him.

Jeremy scrunched his face up. "I can't cuddle and kiss my dad. That's disgusting." He said.

Michael laughed. "I suppose not. Alright,I'll stay." 

Jeremy cheered as they pulled out of the school parking lot and started driving down the road. 

It took about ten minutes to reach Jeremy's house,and when they got inside,they had to resist the urge to latch onto one another,since Jeremy wasn't out to his dad yet.

"Hey dad,do you care if Michael stays another night?" Jeremy asked his father.

He shook his head. "No,that's fine. Just don't be too loud." Jeremy blushed at what too loud could mean,even though his dad didn't know. 

"Dad,can I tell you something?" 

"Sure son." Mr.Heere replied,turning his eyes away from the television set. 

Jeremy laced his hand with Michael's and looked his dad in the eyes. "I'm bisexual,and Michael is my boyfriend." 

Mr.Heere's eyes widened a bit and he laughed. "I know that,son. Obviously not about you and Michael dating,but that you were bisexual. I noticed those magazines you kept under your bed when I was cleaning." He said. 

"You're not mad?" Jeremy exclaimed,ignoring the part about the magazines. 

Mr.Heere shook his head. "Of course not,you've found someone to love you. Why should it matter what gender they are?" 

Jeremy smiled. "Thanks dad,I really appreciate it. Michael and I are gonna go play video games. See you at dinner." 

A small smirk came across Michael's face,because he knew they weren't going to be playing video games at all. 

When they got upstairs,Jeremy dropped his bag down onto the floor and flopped down onto his bed. He looked up at Michael and made a grabbing motion,and the other boy laughed and crawled onto the bed with him. 

"I wanna wear your hoodie. It's in the boyfriend requirement contract." Jeremy told him. 

Michael laughed. "Oh,is it now? I must not have read the fine print." 

Nonetheless,he took off his hoodie and handed it to Jeremy,who had ditched his cardigan for it. The hoodie was way too big on him,and covered his entire body. Michael thought he looked absolutely adorable,and couldn't resist the urge to cover him with kisses.

The two boys laid there,content and in love. Everything was perfect.


	7. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Heere wants to make dinner to celebrate the boys getting together. Unfortunately for him,he has little to no culinary skills. He also has some news for Jeremy that may or may not be so pleasant.

Mr.Heere bumbled around the kitchen,getting everything ready for dinner. He wanted to make something to celebrate Jeremy and Michael getting together,but he had no idea what to make. 

He walked over to the staircase and pounded on the wall. "Jeremy!" He shouted.

Up in his room,Jeremy and Michael were making out while a cheesy romance movie played in the background. All the curtains were drawn,and all the lights were off.

Jeremy was distracted and didn't hear his dad coming up the stairs,so he jumped when he heard the lock jiggle. "Jeremy? Open the door! I need to talk to you."

Jeremy groaned and climbed over Michael to get to the door. He flicked the light switch on and unlocked the door. "What do you want?" He asked,his tone harsher than he meant it to be.

"Come downstairs for a second." His dad said,grabbing his arm.

Once they were downstairs,he let go of him. "I need to know what to make for dinner." Mr.Heere said.

Jeremy glared at him. "You pulled me down here because you need cooking advice?" He asked.

Mr.Heere shook his head. "No,I want to make something to celebrate you and Michael. What foods does he like?" 

While Jeremy thought it was sweet that his dad was cooking for him and his boyfriend,he still didn't appreciate being dragged out of his room. 

"I know he likes sushi. You can look up a recipe for that and stop by the grocery store." Jeremy told him. 

Mr.Heere nodded,making a list. "Alright,I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble." He said as he walked out the door. 

Jeremy waved goodbye to his dad as he pulled out of the driveway,and then waited until he drove away to dash back upstairs. 

He threw the door open and flung himself into Michael's arms. "I missed you." 

Michael laughed. "Dude you were gone for like five minutes." 

"Yeah,five whole minutes without you." Jeremy whined.

Michael rolled his eyes and patted the spot on the bed next to him. "Come lay back down." 

Jeremy did as he was told,settling himself down next to his boyfriend and curling up to him. 

"What did your dad want?" Michael asked. 

"He's gonna make dinner to celebrate us getting together. He asked what you liked,so I just told him sushi." Jeremy replied.

"You know me so well." Michael hummed,kissing his head.

Ten minutes passed,and that's when Jeremy heard a loud knock at the door. He groaned. "My dad must be home." 

"Go get the door,I'll be here." Michael told him.

Jeremy reluctantly got up and trailed downstairs,opening up the door for his dad.

He came in carrying two reusable bags full of groceries and dropped them down onto the dinner table. 

"Okay,I know I said I was going to make dinner,but I don't know how to make sushi. I bought all the ingredients though,so I figured you and Michael could make it,and I'll just order takeout from somewhere." Mr.Heere said.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah,we can do that." 

He turned and walked to the stairs. "Michael!" He called. "Get your ass down here!" 

As the sound of his boyfriend's shouting,Michael stumbled down the stairs. "Yeah?" 

Jeremy pulled him over to the kitchen table. "My dad thought that our meal would be more special if we made it ourselves. He bought sushi." He told Michael. 

His eyes lit up. "No way! I'd love to make it with you Jer!" 

He looked adorable,and Jeremy had to resist the urge to kiss him on the lips right in front of his father.

"Alright,then let's get started!" Jeremy exclaimed,pulling the ingredients out of the shopping back.

"I think I'll order a pizza. I'll be in the living room if you boys need me." Mr.Heere said.

"Thanks dad." Jeremy replied.

As soon as Michael saw his boyfriend's dad disappear into the living room,he wrapped his arms around Jeremy from behind,as he stood at the counter.

Jeremy leaned into him. "Hi." 

Michael kissed his cheek. "Hey." 

"Do your moms know about us?" Jeremy asked,laying out the nori sheets.

Michael shook his head. "I didn't get the chance to tell them yet. I was thinking of just walking into the house with you and then kissing you,and they'd eventually figure it out on their own." He confessed.

Jeremy laughed. "I like that idea. Will you get started making the rice?" He asked.

Michael hummed and pulled a pot out from the cabinet. "What kind of sushi do you wanna make?" He asked.

"I don't know what the different kinds are,so we can just make whatever you want." Jeremy said.

"Let's do the California rolls. Those are simple enough." Michael replied.

The water started boiling,and he poured the rice into the pot. He stirred it around and then went to check on Jeremy.

He was looking through the fridge,obviously hoping to find something.

"Hey,will you hold these for a sec?" Jeremy asked,handing Michael a jar of wasabi,an avocado, and some soy sauce. 

Michael grabbed them out of his hands and placed everything except the avocado down.

"An avocado!" He exclaimed. "Thanks!" 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. "You're a dork." 

"Your dork." Michael reminded him,putting the avocado next to the other ingredients.

"Correct." Jeremy replied with a laugh. 

Jeremy spent the next twenty minutes preparing everything else, while Michael was busy with the rice. Once it was finally ready,he brought it over to Jeremy.

"Spread the rice onto the nori,and then add the other ingredients onto it." Michael told him. 

Jeremy did so, and grabbed the avocado that had been previously peeled. He added all the ingredients in,and then attempted to roll it up.

He was unsuccessful. "Michael,can you come help me with this?" He asked.

Michael walked over from his seat at the table and laughed at what he saw. "Dude,how'd you do that?" He asked,gesturing to the mess on the counter.

Jeremy blushed. "I don't know! I'm not a sushi expert like you." He grumbled.

Michael smiled at him. "Don't worry,I've got this. Go sit down,I'll bring it out when it's ready." 

Jeremy went to sit down at the dinner table,and Michael rolled up the sushi. He put it onto two fancy plates,and then rummaged around to see if he could find anything that resembled chopsticks. All he found was wooden skewers,so he guessed that would have to do. 

He found a candlestick and it's holder in the drawer,and an idea came to mind.

"Hey Jer! Close your eyes!" He told his boyfriend excitedly.

"What for?" Jeremy replied. 

"Just do it!" Michael shouted back.

Jeremy complied,shutting his eyes tightly.

Michael stepped into the room and dimmed the lights,before placing the candlestick down onto the table.

He then went back into the kitchen and got the two plates of sushi,before also placing those down on the table.

"Open them." Was all Michael said,before his boyfriend's eyes widened. "Wow." He whispered.

"Yeah." Michael whispered.

"This is all for us?" Jeremy murmured.

Michael nodded. "It's all for us." 

Jeremy reached for his boyfriend's hand and Michael let him take it.

"I love you so much." Jeremy muttered,running his thumb over his knuckles.

"I love you too." Michael replied,leaning forward to kiss him.

Jeremy leaned forward as well and they were about to kiss,before Mr.Heere walked into the room with a pizza. 

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked,sitting down at the table. 

Jeremy glared at him but Michael just laughed and blew out the candle. "Nope,you're good."

Mr.Heere opened up the pizza box and started eating it,and the boys ate their sushi.

They ate in silence,until Mr.Heere spoke up. "Oh,Jeremy I forgot to tell you something." 

He looked up from his plate. "What is it dad?" He asked.

Mr.Heere smiled widely and put the half eaten slice of pizza down. "I filled out and submitted a job application for you. How'd ya like to work at Seven Eleven?" 

Jeremy choked on his sushi,and started coughing. Michael ran over and patted him on the back until he was breathing normally again.

His head whipped up and he stared,wide eyed,at his father. "You did WHAT?"


	8. Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy have been spending a LOT of time together,and Michael’s mothers are suspicious. a.k.a. Michael has to go home and Jeremy is clingy even though he lives right next door.

Jeremy couldn't believe it. His father had signed him up for a job,without him even knowing about it.

He stood up and slammed his hands down onto the table. "Why the hell would you do that?" He exclaimed. 

Mr.Heere seemed confused. "Because you need to get a job?"

Michael grinned. "Come on Jer,it'll be fun! You can get me free slushies." He exclaimed,hitting his arm.

Jeremy shrugged. "When do I go in?" He asked his father. 

Mr.Heere got up and walked to the other room,before returning with the computer. 

"Look at the email they sent you." He said.

Jeremy clicked through the computer and signed into his email. 

He saw an email from 7/11,and clicked it. It was an acceptance email. 

He sighed and picked the computer up. He forced a smile. "Thanks dad. We'll be upstairs." 

He grabbed Michael by the sleeve of his sweater and pulled him upstairs.

Once they got to Jeremy's room,he slammed the door shut,put the laptop down,and pushed Michael onto the bed.

Michael was shocked,until he saw Jeremy crawl next to him and wrap his arms around him. "Cuddle." He said.

Michael smiled. "You upset that your dad got you a job?" He asked,running his fingers through his hair.

Jeremy nodded. "That means there's less time to spend with you." He pouted.

"Aww." Michael cooed. "Don't worry,I'll come visit you at work. Only if you promise free slushies." 

Jeremy grinned and rolled his eyes. "I can maybe confirm a 50 percent off coupon." 

Michael leaned in to steal a kiss. "Sounds perfect to me." 

Jeremy kissed him back gently,feeling all his irritation melt away.

When Michael pulled away from the kiss, Jeremy heard a ding sound emanate from his laptop. 

"Hey,maybe they emailed you!" Michael exclaimed.

Jeremy shrugged and clicked the notification. It was his work schedule. 

"I start Monday,and I'm working from 2:30-5:30." He told Michael.

Michael nodded. "I can bring you after school if you want,and then pick you up and we can go to my place." 

"That sounds good." Jeremy replied.

Michael was silent. Jeremy looked up at him.  
"Michael,you okay?" He asked.

Michael reached for his hand. "Jer,I think I wanna tell my moms about us. If you're ready,of course." 

Jeremy smiled warmly. "I'm so ready. I'll be right there with you tomorrow." He replied,squeezing his hand. 

Michael smiled back and kissed him. Jeremy kissed back. 

When Michael pulled away,he wrapped his arms around Jeremy to hug him. "I'm so happy." 

Jeremy hugged him tighter. "So am I." 

They gradually fell asleep,waking up only to the sound of Mr.Heere knocking on the door. 

"Michael?" He called. "Your mom is on the phone." 

Michael climbed over Jeremy and out the door. He took the phone from Mr.Heere. "Hey mama." He greeted.

"Michael,you haven't called us all day! We had to find out from Jeremy's dad where you were!" His mother exclaimed.

He winced. "Sorry. I was hanging out with Jeremy." 

His mother stifled a laugh. "You've been hanging out with Jeremy a lot recently,haven't you?" She asked.

Michael blushed and instantly took on a defensive stance. "What's that supposed to mean?" He replied.

His mother just laughed. "Nothing,just be home before 11,okay? I know you want to be with your friend,but you've got to come home sometime." She told him.

Michael pouted even though she couldn't see him. "Fine." 

"See you later,aking anak na lalaki." His mother said,letting her Filipino side slip out. 

"Mahal kita mama." Michael replied,hanging up the phone. 

He placed it down and walked back into Jeremy's room. He was awake now. 

Michael got back on the bed and Jeremy clung to him. "I don't want you to go." 

Michael smiled. "You heard,huh?"

Jeremy pouted. "I'm gonna miss you." 

Michael smiled. "Babe,I live right next door. You can come visit me anytime." 

Jeremy nodded. "I know,but your moms don't know about us yet." 

Michael shrugged. "Don't worry. By tomorrow,they'll love you just as much as I do. Maybe more." 

Jeremy smiled. "I don't think anyone could love me as much as you do. Maybe my dad." He said.

Michael grinned and wrapped his arms around him. "You're probably right." 

After a few minutes of silence,Jeremy moved away from Michael and sat down on the floor. 

He turned on the tv. "Wanna play super Mario bros?" He asked.

Michael nodded and sat down next to him. "Yeah." 

They played for a few hours,until Michael stood up and stretched,pulling his glasses off to rub his eyes. Jeremy did the same.

Michael checked his phone. It was 10:45. He had to be home fifteen minutes ago.

"Shit,I gotta get home." He said,getting up and started to pack up his things. 

Jeremy whined and got up, pulling Michael against him. 

Michael laughed,turning around to hug him. "Clingy." He teased.

Michael felt the loss of warmth when Jeremy immediately let him go, and wrapped his arms around himself. "Sorry." He murmured." 

Michael winced a bit and moved to hug Jeremy. He let him. "Don't be sorry. I love it." 

Jeremy smiled. "I love you." 

Michael hugged him tighter. "I love you too. Wanna walk me over to my house?" 

Jeremy flopped down onto the bed dramatically. "It's too far.."

Michael chuckled and landed down on top of him. "If you say so." 

Jeremy laughed and used all his strength to shove him off,sending Michael flying to the floor. 

Michael hit the floor with a thud,and reached up to pull Jeremy down with him. 

Jeremy landed down next to him,laughing too. After a few silent seconds of the two boys staring at each other,Michael got up.

He reached out his hand for Jeremy to take,and pulled him up off the floor. 

Michael slung his bag over his shoulder and took Jeremy's hand. Together,they walked downstairs. 

"Hey dad,I'm gonna walk Michael home." Jeremy told his father,who was busy watching The Golden Girls. 

"Alright son,I'll be here." Mr.Heere replied. He stopped and thought for a moment. "Or should I say,Heere." 

Jeremy glared at him. "No,you shouldn't." He replied,shutting the door firmly behind him.

Mr.Heere just shrugged and turned his attention back to the tv.

Jeremy and Michael walked slowly to the latter's house,even thought it was not even 10 feet away.

When they finally reached the porch,the automatic light flicked on. 

Jeremy hugged Michael. "I'm gonna miss waking up next to you." He said.

Michael chuckled. "I wouldn't be opposed if you snuck into my room. It's the basement window,and I always leave it unlocked." He said.

Jeremy pulled away from the hug and gasped. "Michael,that's dangerous! You could get robbed!" He exclaimed.

Michael playfully rolled his eyes. "It's a pretty small window. You'd have to be real skinny to get through it." He said,poking at Jeremy's stomach. He blushed.

"Your moms are probably watching us through the curtains." Jeremy mused,seeing the curtains jerk shut when he looked over. 

Michael laughed. "They're probably gonna question me once I get inside."

They stood in silence for a minute,until Jeremy wordlessly leaned up to kiss Michael.

"I-I know I've said this a lot tonight,but I really love you Michael." Jeremy mumbled.

Michael beamed. "I really love you too,Jeremy." He kissed him one final time,before opening up the door and waving him goodbye. 

Jeremy blew him a kiss as he shut the door,and Michael caught it and smiled as he placed it in the pocket of his hoodie. 

Jeremy's face had the same lovestruck expression all the way back home.  
————

Translations: aking anak na lalaki-my son


	9. Telling Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s mothers are suspicious of his and Jeremy’s relationship. The latter of the two sneaks over,when Michael reveals that he’s ready for a big step in their relationship. Oh,and Jeremy also gets in trouble.

As soon as Michael stepped inside,he was bombarded with my questions by his mothers. 

"Why did Jeremy walk you home?" One of them asked. 

"Why'd you stay over there for so long?" Questioned the other.

Michael brushed them off and went down to his room. They followed him down the stairs. 

One of them stood by his bed. "Sweetheart,are you okay?" She asked.

Michael looked down at his phone,and saw a text from Jeremy. 

"I miss you already." 

Michael grinned. "I'm more than okay,Ma." He replied to his mother.

He began to text Jeremy back. "I miss you too babe."

He thought for a moment and looked up at his mothers,and they were both smiling at him. 

His eyes wandered back down to his phone. He started typing. 

"Come over if you can. I wanna tell my moms about us,if you're ready." He sent the text.

Jeremy started typing back almost immediately. "I'll be over in a minute. Want me to come through the window?" 

Michael pursed his lips. "My moms are down here. I'd suggest going to the front door and ringing the doorbell." 

Meanwhile,Jeremy jumped up from his bed and began to climb out his window. He scribbled a quick note for his dad,just in case. 

He climbed easily down the tree,and landed on the ground. 

He made his way over to Michael's house,and rang the doorbell. 

They all heard it from the basement,and Michael shot up. "I'll get it!" 

He ran up the stairs and threw the door open. "Hi baby!" He exclaimed when Jeremy stepped in. 

Jeremy hugged him tightly with a small smile on his face. "I'm nervous." He murmured.

Michael pulled away from the hug and cupped his cheeks. "How come sweetie?" He asked.

Jeremy blushed and looked down. "I don't know." 

"Look at me,Jer." Michael whispered.

Jeremy looked up at him,tears building in his eyes. "What if they think I'm not good enough for you?" 

Michael sighed sadly and grabbed Jeremy's hands. Tears were now freely flowing down his face. 

"Hey,hey.." He whispered. 

Jeremy looked up. Michael smiled and kissed his tears away. "Don't cry beautiful. My moms are gonna love you. But even if they didn't,I wouldn't care. I love you so much,Jeremy Heere."

Jeremy was crying harder,a huge smile making it's way across his face. "I love you too,Micha." 

Michael pulled him into a kiss. He didn't hear his mothers coming up the stairs. 

They stood in the hallway,their arms crossed.

When Jeremy pulled away,he yelped in surprise.

Michael snickered. "What's wr-" He turned around and saw both his mothers. 

His eyes widened. "Hey ma.." He said nervously.

She rolled her eyes and turned to her wife. "Pay up sweetheart." 

The other woman huffed and pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her purse. "Fine." 

Michael was shocked. "You bet on me being gay?" He asked them.

The shorter of the two women laughed. "We already knew you were gay. You bought that patch for your hoodie freshman year." She said. 

Michael tilted his head. "So what'd you bet on?" 

The other woman spoke up. "We bet on you dating Jeremy." She chuckled.

Jeremy blushed when Michael grabbed his hand. "I guess you were right." 

The shorter woman walked over to Jeremy and grabbed his hand. "There couldn't be anyone better for our son. Thank you Jeremy." 

He almost started crying. "Thank you Mrs.Mell." 

She smiled. "Call me Abigail,honey." 

Jeremy grinned. "Thank you Abigail." 

Michael's other mother stepped up. "And you can call me Adrienne." 

Jeremy nodded. "Thank you guys." 

"Group hug!" Abigail cheered.

Michael chuckled and pulled all three of them into a hug. 

Jeremy sighed contentedly. That's when the doorbell rang. Adrienne moves the open the door. 

Lo and behold,it was Mr.Heere. "Hello Paul!" Adrienne greeted. He smiled. "Hello." 

His eyes flicked up and he glared at Jeremy. "Hello Jeremy." 

He nodded his head towards the other two people in the room. "Abigail,Michael." He greeted.

Jeremy's eyes widened considerably and he jumped back over to Michael,who put his arm around him. 

Mr.Heere walked into the house,and grabbed Jeremy by the shoulder. "You're grounded." 

"What?" He exclaimed. "Why?" 

Mr.Heere snatched a piece of paper from his pocket. Upon closer examination from Jeremy,he discovered it was his note.

"You can't just leave the house at this time of night! What if you'd gotten kidnapped?" Mr.Heere exclaimed. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I was right next door. Nothing bad was going to happen." 

Mr.Heere groaned. "I don't care,Jeremy. It's my job to protect you." 

Jeremy grumbled. "How'd you even know I was gone?" 

"You didn't close your window. I'm assuming you were planning on doing that when you got home. So I shut it,and that's when I found the note." Mr.Heere explained.

Jeremy frowned. "You could've just called me." 

Mr.Heere looked at the clock and sighed. "Whatever,let's just go home." 

Jeremy clung to Michael. "No." 

Mr.Heere narrowed his eyes at his son. "I said,let's go." 

Jeremy hugged himself closer to Michael. "And I said no." 

Mr.Heere groaned in frustration. "What's your problem?" He asked.

Jeremy was frustrated. Why couldn't his dad just leave him alone? 

"I want to stay here with Michael and his family." He replied. 

His dad pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not my fault you guys can stay apart for more than 10 minutes." He grumbled under his breath.

Jeremy caught it. "And it's not my fault you and mom couldn't stay together for more than ten years." He shot back.

He immediately regretted it. His father's face fell,and his eyes became cloudy.

He turned around and opened up the door. "Goodbye Jeremy." 

He went to grab him. "Wait,dad-" 

"I see you have your house key. Come get your stuff for school tomorrow,I'll be at work. Good luck on your first day of work,by the way." He slammed the door shut behind him.

Jeremy winced and turned to Michael. His boyfriend gave him a strained smile. "Come downstairs. You can stay the night." 

Jeremy followed him to his room,and threw himself down onto the bed. He heard Michael shut the door,and come down the stairs.

He sat down next to Jeremy on the bed,and began rubbing his back. "You okay?" He asked.

Jeremy picked his head up,and Michael noticed tear streaks on his face. "I feel like such a bad person." 

Michael cooed softly. "Come here baby." 

Jeremy crawled into his lap,and hugged him tightly. Michael threaded his fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to it. 

"I don't think you're a bad person,Jer. You were just upset." He murmured.

Jeremy hugged him tighter. "But you don't know the story about my mom. It's complicated,I guess." 

Before he could speak,Jeremy looked up at him. "I could tell you about her,if you want." 

Michael pursed his lips. "Would it make you upset?" 

Jeremy shrugged. "Maybe." 

Michael bent over and kissed his nose. "The. I don't wanna hear a word of it. There's only gonna be good vibes in this basement tonight." He smiled.

Jeremy giggled. "Okay,Mr.Mell." 

Michael hummed and continued running his fingers through his hair. "You're gonna be Mr.Mell one day." 

Jeremy purred and closed his eyes. "That's my dream." 

Michael's fingers in his hair stopped,and he rummaged through his drawer,before pulling out a bag of weed and rolling paper.

Jeremy curled up to his side. "I wanna try getting high." He mumbled.

Michael grinned. "You sure? It can be a bit much for a first timer." 

Jeremy nodded. "Please." 

Michael lit the blunt and took a hit,exhaling softly. "That's the good stuff." He exclaimed.

Jeremy grabbed the blunt from him and took a hit. He mirrored Michael's actions,and breathed out gently.

Michael pulled out an ash tray from his drawer,and placed it in the middle of them.

Jeremy laid his head down on the pillow. "By the way,where do you get this stuff from?" He asked.

Michael exhaled some smoke. "This dude named Dustin gets it for me." 

Sudden realization hit Jeremy. He turned to Michael. "Dustin Kropp? The dude who graduated last year?" He asked.

Michael nodded. "You know him?" 

Jeremy shook his head. "No,I've just heard his name before." 

Michael nodded and kept smoking. After a while,both boys were high.

"Jer,I love you." Michael said out of the blue,after a little while of silence.

Jeremy smiled. "I love you too Michael." He replied.

"No." Michael said rolling over onto his side. He grabbed Jeremy's face. 

"I. Love. You." He enunciated each word with a kiss on his boyfriend's face.

Jeremy giggled and pulled Michael against him. "I wanna wear your hoodie." He whispered softly.

Michael hummed and worked his hoodie off,before handing it to Jeremy. 

He slipped it on,and nuzzled into the fabric.

Michael just stared at him with a lovesick smile on his face. 

He snapped out of his daze and looked at the clock. It was 2 a.m. 

"Jer,I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." Michael said.

Jeremy sighed. "Me neither." 

Michael grinned and laced their hands together. "Are we skipping?" 

Jeremy squeezed his hand. "I think we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading. This fic is now up to date with its Wattpad counterpart. It’s currently my most popular story on that platform, so thank you to whoever reads it on there as well! Also,this fic was on a boyf-riends fic masterlist and I felt special :)
> 
> (P.S. I’ll be uploading my other stories from Wattpad onto here soon,so be on the lookout for those!!)


	10. Skipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy skip school,and they visit the park.

About an hour after Michael put the blunt out, both boys had fallen asleep.

Once they woke up,Michael's head was pounding. He looked down and saw Jeremy with his arms wrapped around him,snoring softly.

He suddenly remembered what today was. He began to shake Jeremy awake,much to the other boy's dismay.

He whined. "Michael,you said we were skipping school today." 

Michael sighed. "I know Jer,but you have your first day of work today,remember?"

Jeremy groaned. "Can't you just drop me off later?"

Michael sighed. "Are you sure you want to do that?" 

Jeremy whined. "Michael,I'm coming down from being high,and I just wanna cuddle with you. We're skipping." He said.

Michael chuckled and pulled him closer. "Alright babe." 

Jeremy smiled. "You're the best. I love you." 

Michael kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too." 

Jeremy snuggled back into his side and fell asleep. Michael followed soon after. 

A couple of hours passed,and Jeremy woke up first. He shook Michael awake. "Mikey,wake up. I'm hungry."

Michael opened his eyes and groaned. "Whaddya want to eat?" He asked. 

Jeremy pondered it for a moment. "Donuts." He replied a few moments later.

Michael nodded and grabbed his car keys. "Wanna go to Krispy Kreme?" 

Jeremy jumped up and ran out to the car. Michael chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He followed after him.

They got into the car,and Michael started driving. They had to go into town to get to the donut shop,so the drive was about twenty minutes. 

Once they got there,there was already a line leading into the store,and out the door. 

Michael parked the car,and they both got in the line. 

After ten minutes had passed,they were in the front of the line. 

Jeremy smiled at the girl behind the cash register,and she blushed. "What can I get for you?" She asked.

He hummed. "I'll get two glazed donuts and two iced coffees,please." He replied. 

The girl grabbed the donuts and put them in a bag,before handing them to Jeremy. 

After she prepared the coffees,she turned around and grabbed a pen. She scrawled something across the piece of paper on the drink. 

Jeremy didn't notice,but Michael did. He got closer to Jeremy and put his arm around his waist. He used his free hand to take out his wallet and pay the girl. "Thanks." 

He grabbed Jeremy's hand and they walked out of the store.

Jeremy chuckled. "You're so cute when you're jealous." 

Michael rolled his eyes with a huff. "I wasn't jealous." 

Jeremy smiled,taking a sip of his coffee. "Sure you weren't.You know I love you,Michael." 

Michael smiled and pulled Jeremy closer to him as they walked back to the car. "I know." 

Once they got inside,they started eating their donuts. As soon as they finished,Michael started driving.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked. 

Michael shrugged,switching on the radio. "Where do you wanna go?" 

Jeremy put his hand on Michael's knee. "Anywhere as long as you're there."

Michael tried to fight back the smile that crept it's way across his face. "You're so sappy." 

Jeremy kissed his cheek. "Because of you." 

He thought for a moment. "We probably shouldn't go too far. I've got my first day of work today." He said.

Michael nodded. "Wanna go to the park and feed the ducks?" He asked.

Jeremy nodded. "I fucking love mallard ducks."

Michael snorted. "Come on,dude. Canvasback ducks are obviously superior." 

Jeremy scoffed. "My mallard ducks and I won't stand for your slander." 

Michael narrowed his eyes and smirked. "You're sitting." 

Jeremy gave him a deadpan look. "I will jump out of this moving car." 

Michael reached over and turned on the child lock. "Nope. Now you're stuck with me." 

Jeremy feigned a look of disappointment,and reached over to change the radio station. Michael swatted his hand away. 

"Dude,don't you dare change the station. Nickelback fucking smacks."

Jeremy put his hand down. "I can't believe I'm in love with someone who's a Nickelback stan." 

Michael chuckled. "At my eight grade graduation,they played Photograph. I bawled my eyes out."

Jeremy laughed as they pulled into the park. Michael parked the car and they climbed out. 

They found a spot near the lake,on a wooden bench. They sat down,and a fat duck waddled over to them.

Jeremy's mouth dropped open. "Michael,look!" He exclaimed.

Michael smiled. "I see him." 

He wandered over to the machine that contained the duck food,and put a quarter in it.

Out came a handful of duck food,and Michael walked back over to the bench.

He handed Jeremy the food,and sat back down. Jeremy held a hand out to the duck,and it took a piece of food out of it.

Jeremy gasped. "Michael,he's eating the food!" 

Michael smiled. It quickly faltered however,because as soon as he looked up,he locked eyes with a very irritated looking goose.

It began to charge towards Jeremy,squawking violently.

Jeremy's eyes widened,and he dropped the food,before grabbing Michael's hand and running towards the car.

Once they got inside,the goose was honking at the car. Michael beeped the horn loudly,and the goose flew away in surprise.

Jeremy frowned. "I didn't get to finish feeding the duck." 

Michael hummed. "One day when we live together,I'll get you a pet duck. You can feed him everyday." 

Jeremy was taken aback. "You wanna live with me someday?" He asked.

Michael nodded,turning on the car and starting to drive. "Of course I do.I love you,Jeremy." 

Jeremy smiled at him. "I love you too,Michael." 

He looked down and checked his phone. "We still have an hour until I have to go in. Wanna go get lunch?" He asked.

Michael nodded. "Sure."


	11. His First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has his first day of work,and Michael runs into an old “friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:mentions of abuse

Once Michael dropped Jeremy off at work,he headed back home,promising to pick him up at the end of his shift. 

When Michael was pulling into his driveway,he spotted Jeremy's dad in his own driveway. He prayed he wouldn't try to talk to him.

Unfortunately,that's not what happened. Mr.Heere looked up at him with a tired smile on his face. "Hello,Michael." 

He waved awkwardly in response. "Hey Mr.Heere. I brought Jeremy to work." He decided not to tell his boyfriend's dad that they had skipped school. Hopefully they hadn't called him.

When Michael got inside,he flopped down onto his bed. He was bored without Jeremy there. 

He was going to go pick him up and bring him home at the end of his shift,so he decided to take a nap in the meantime.  
-  
Meanwhile,Jeremy was surveying the slushy machines.

His boss had given him an itinerary for the first day,and this was his first task.

The bell above the door rang out,echoing throughout the store. Jeremy saw a short blonde boy with a fiery red streak burst through the doors.

He wandered over to the slushy machine,and slapped Jeremy on the back. "Hey tall ass!" He exclaimed.

Jeremy jumped,although he saw Rich come in. He always was a bit skittish. "Hey Rich. What can I get for you?" He asked.

Rich grinned and patted the slushy machine. "Blue and red mix,pleathe." Sometimes,his lisp shone through when he talked to quickly. This mostly happened when he was excited. 

Jeremy smiled at him and started making the drink. "Anything else?" He asked.

Rich pulled a spongebob popsicle out of the freezer and slammed it down onto the counter,no doubt breaking the black,soulless gumball eyes of the popsicle. 

"Yknow,these things never look like they do on the package when you actually open them up." Rich said,trying to make small talk as Jeremy finished mixing his drink. 

Once he was done,he brought it over to the counter. "That'll be $3.75." He told Rich.

Rich pulled a five dollar bill out of his pocket,and slid it across the counter. Jeremy then realized how bad he was at math.

He slyly took out his phone calculator,and then handed Rich his change once he was sure he had the correct amount.

Rich leaned against the counter. "So how're things with Michael?" He asked.

Jeremy blushed. "They're good.How's Jake?" 

Rich winked at him. "Oh. They're good." 

Jeremy cringed. "Dude,you're gross." Rich snickered and grabbed his slushy,taking a huge gulp of it. 

"You're just mad you can't get laid,Heere." He said,sticking his tongue out at him. It was a light purple color.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'd better get back to work. I'm manning the cheese machine for the nachos today. I'll see you later,Rich." He said.

Rich slapped him on the shoulder once more. "See you later,man." He held up a peace sign and walked out.

Suddenly,Jeremy got an idea that involved he and Michael,and different flavored slushies.

He just hoped it would work. The time passed slowly,and Jeremy checked the list of his tasks. He was almost at the end of the list.

Occasionally,a customer would come in,but it wasn't too busy today. Jeremy was placing check marks next to the tasks as he went,and he soon reached the end of the list. 

It simply said,"go out to the back and pick up the shipment of snacks." 

When he went outside,Jeremy was greeted by the site of a semi truck pulling in. He helped the man inside unload the snacks,and then got to stocking them. 

He was tempted to sneak a bag of mini muffins for himself,but ultimately decided against it. He didn't need to get fired on the first day for stealing some little bites. 

After he finished stocking the snacks,he noticed that his shift was over. Another worker would be coming in soon. 

As if on cue,the door opened,revealing none other than Dustin Kropp.

He sauntered over to Jeremy,with a hazy look in his eyes and a dopey grin on his face. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey man." He said,sticking out his hand. 

Jeremy hesitantly grabbed it. "Hey." 

Dustin chuckled at nothing,and shook Jeremy's hand. "I'm Dustin." 

Jeremy fought back his urge to say,"I know. You're my boyfriend's ex." He kept his mouth shut.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jeremy." He knew there was no reason to be jealous. Michael probably hadn't talked to Dustin in years,and he was dating Jeremy now anyways.

Nevertheless,he felt a spark of jealousy when he thought about Dustin and Michael being together. He shook the thoughts away.

Dustin nodded absentmindedly. He was high,Jeremy noticed. That made him think of Michael and Dustin,getting high together. He was probably the one who introduced Michael to weed in the first place.

Jeremy made his way over to the slushy machine,and poured a blue one for himself,and a red one for Michael. He figured he didn't have to pay. They'd just take it out of his paycheck,after all. 

"I'm gonna be heading out. Have a good day,Dustin." He said to the other boy.

Dustin grinned and waved him goodbye,going to sit behind the counter. 

A couple minutes later,Michael pulled up in his blue PT cruiser. Jeremy clutched both of the slushies in his hands,and Michael opened up the door for him. 

As soon as he was in the car,Michael pulled him into a kiss. "Hey babe. How was your first day?" He asked as he pulled away. 

Jeremy smiled and put the slushies down. He was about to say something,when he heard a tapping on the window. 

Michael looked over,and locked eyes with Dustin. He seemed to have been coming down from his high a bit.

Michael grinned and rolled the window down. "Dustin? Hey man,it's been forever!" He exclaimed.

He got out of the car,and pulled Dustin into a hug. Jeremy felt his chest tighten. 

Dustin chuckled. "How've you been dude? I missed you." 

Michael hugged him tighter. "I missed you too,man." 

Jeremy tapped his fingers impatiently against the window. Dustin looked at him,and then at Michael. "What's your deal with him?" He asked,with a grin.

Michael laughed. "That's my friend Jeremy." 

Those words hit Jeremy like a ton of bricks. Tears started to fill his eyes,until they eventually slid down his face. 

Michael was oblivious to this however,and finished his conversation with Dustin. After the other boy went inside,Michael climbed back into the car.

"What do you wanna-" He jolted when he saw Jeremy crying. "Jer?" 

Jeremy hiccuped,a sob escaping the back of his throat. Michael's heart hurt. "What's wrong honey?" He asked.

Jeremy frowned. "A friend? Is that all I am to you?" He asked. 

Michael rolled the window up and cupped Jeremy's cheeks. "Please don't say that,Jeremy. You're so much more than that. I love you." 

Jeremy pouted. "Then why'd you tell Dustin that?" 

Michael sighed. "I used to be in a relationship with Dustin. He wasn't a good person,Jeremy. He put on a good show for my family,but when we were alone.." He trailed off. 

Jeremy gasped. "Michael,I'm so sorry. I didn't know." 

Michael shrugged. "S'alright. I've got you now. I love you so much,Jeremy." 

Jeremy leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too,Michael. So much." 

Michael pulled him closer. "Wanna go back to my place? I wanna smoke." 

Jeremy nodded. All of a sudden,he thought back to Michael's Instagram posts.

As Michael started driving again,Jeremy held his free hand. "Michael?" He asked.

"Yeah babe?" He replied,as he took a turn.

Jeremy's hand gripped his knee. "The first day I met you,I found your Instagram profile. You had some pictures with Dustin. Why'd you post them if he was such a bad person?" He asked.

Michael sighed again. "I wanted to make it seem like everything was perfect. He told me to." 

Jeremy's grip tightened. "I'm sorry." 

As they pulled into Michael's driveway,he kissed Jeremy's cheek. "I'm alright now,baby. C'mon let's go drink these slushies. They're starting to melt." 

Jeremy smiled and followed his boyfriend inside,happy that he was happy.


End file.
